


We Could Have Lived This Dance Forever

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Graphic Depictions of Unicorns, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Mental Health Issues, This Fic Does Not Contain Chimichangas, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man and Deadpool.</p><p>This was written for International Fanworks Day 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Have Lived This Dance Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing against Tobey Maguire!

“Spider-Man looked up, the outline of his smile just barely visibly through his mask.

‘Wade, I think I might just love you,’ he said breathily.

‘I love you, too, Spidey!’ Deadpool exclaimed happily, a grin on his handsome face.”

 

**Our face isn’t handsome.**

The click-clack of Wade’s typing halted suddenly.

‘It’s fanfiction.’

**There is such a thing as suspension of disbelief, you asshat.**

 

‘Why are you always such a douche?’ Wade muttered as he resumed typing.

 

“Spider-Man leaned closer.

‘Wanna get out of here?’

Deadpool nodded and grabbed the cutie-pie’s hand. Spidey swung them from the rooftop, holding Deadpool tenderly in his strong arms.”

 

_Oh, that’s sweet._

**It makes us wanna puke.**

‘No it doesn’t.’

 

“Spider-Man swung all the way to his apartment, opening a window and pulling Deadpool through it after him.

‘This is cosy,’ Deadpool said. He started to comment on the stuffed unicorn perched on the arm of the couch, when Spidey grabbed him. They kissed passionately.”

 

**You’re still wearing masks, you dumbass.**

_You can’t really kiss passionately through masks._

Wade huffed in annoyance and hit the backspace key.

 

“‘This is cosy,’ Deadpool said. He started to comment on the stuffed unicorn perched on the arm of the couch, when Spidey grabbed him. The Amazing Arachnid Boy pulled off both their masks in an ultra-smooth move, before kissing Deadpool passionately.”

 

_Is this the Andrew Garfield Spidey?_

**It’s probably the Tobey Maguire one from Spider-Man 3. We’ve always had a hard-on for that little emo bitch.**

‘It’s the Dylan O’Briend Spidey. Now shut up,’ Wade snapped at his voices.

**You made a typo in his name.**

(A/N: Fuck you, Yellow.)

 

“Spidey and Deadpool stumbled toward the bedroom, still kissing, as Spidey’s nimble fingers made quick work of Deadpool’s iconic red and black super suit.”

 

***Gagging noises***

‘Shush,’ Wade snapped.

 

**I love how you’re telling yourself to stop talking to yourself.**

Wade briefly considered punching himself in the face.

 

“Deadpool couldn’t believe that he was finally going to have hot sexy-times with Spider-Man!”

 

_This is really weird._

**Try: sad and pathetic.**

_Awkward at the very least._

‘But it’s International Fanworks Day! I have to contribute something!’

 

**Loser.**

‘You have any better ideas?’

**We could put on some pants and go kill people.**

_That’s always fun._

‘Yeah, I guess it is.’

 

Wade closed his laptop abrup

**Author's Note:**

> Chimichangas!


End file.
